Angels Were Never Meant To Die
by Takari4ever3012
Summary: Patamon has left to join the evil forces in the Digital World. Will Gatomon ever find happiness or love again? PataGato Oneshot


Hello everyone!!! This oneshot is for Lord Pata cause he likes PataGato stories so much!!! Thanks for supporting me Lord Pata!!! I also like this particular pairing. I find it very cute. Enjoy!

* * *

Gatomon sighed for the umpteenth time today. It didn't matter. She sighed a lot everyday. Ever since her beloved Patamon went to join the evil forces of the Digital World, not only T.K. was heartbroken. After that, they found out that Patamon joined to stop them. He did stop them but at a very, very dear price.

His life.

She bit her lip. It still hurt so much thinking about him. Kari and the rest of the gang weren't here to comfort her. They all went back to their world. Today was Patamon's death anniversary. It has been 3 years since that day. That very day when she found Patamon near-death as he used his last breath to tell her something very important.

_" I will love you now and forever. I would rather be a ghost drifting by your side than enter afterlife without you, my dear Gatomon. " he smiled._

A tear slid down her face. And another. And another. Oh, how she wished she could turn back the years, the hours and the minutes, to that very moment where he died! Then she could have killed herself as well to join him. But she couldn't. The moment when Patamon died in her arms she was gently pushed aside by her partner and Patamon body was given to T.K. before he disintegrated into data...Forever. All of them went looking for his egg. Hope was written on everyone's faces when the arrived at the Town of Beginning. T.K's crest was hope after all. However,

_" I'm sorry everyone, I just received word from Gennai saying that Patamon is gone...I'm really sorry T.K. and to the rest of you. " Elecmon murmured._

" Why, why did you go? You left us so much pain and grief to endure... " poor Gatomon whispered.

Ever since that day, T.K. had isolated himself from the rest of the world.Kari tried everything she could to comfort him. It was all in vain. Gatomon had wanted to commit suicide as well. But every time she was going to, the consequences would pop up in her mind and she would just break down and cry.

_That's all we ever can do isn't it? Just cry and cry our eyes out. _Gatomon thought bitterly. She saw something at the corner of her eye. A flash. Was it? Could it be? She swung around. Her hopes crashed back to earth, again. It was just the sun. The sunset was beautiful today. Painting the skies around her pink, purple and orange. If only Patamon was here to share it with her.

Something tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and hissed. She hated anyone who disturbed her when she was thinking. No one, absolutely no one except Patamon had ever seen her as weak as this and she detested this side of her. Gatomon's mouth fell open like Grand Canyon. It was...No, it can't be?! She backed away a few steps and rubbed her eyes. No, he didn't disappear. She slowly put out a paw and touched his wing. It was real. Flesh and blood. Not another hallucination.

" But how? " she whispered.

" That is how I got welcomed back by the one I love? Shame on you Gatomon. " he chuckled.

The digimon standing right in front of her had orange wings with a pig-like body. It was none-other than Patamon himself!!!! Gatomon's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she blacked out. When she woke up, Gatomon felt strangely disorientated. Then, everything came flooding back to her. Her eyes widened.

" Patamon!!! " she cried.

No answer. Just as she was about to sob her heart out, he appeared!

" I have asked Gennai to contact the others. They will be coming soon. " Patamon explained.

Gatomon stood up and slowly walked towards Patamon in a menacing manner. Her famous glare was fixed onto her face. Patamon backed away slightly. Suddenly, she ran and hugged him as if she was never to let go again.

" Don't you ever leave again!!! Do you hear me? Never! I have been so...Everyone was so... " she stopped in mid-sentence as she started to cry.

Patamon gently used his wings to wipe away her tears. He then gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

" I'm back. Don't worry. I'm back and I'm staying here for good. " Patamon replied.

Gatomon blushed. Then, came shouts of happiness and disbelief!! All the Digidestined crowded around them. Tears of happiness were shed this time.

" Patamon, is...is that really you? " T.K. voice almost went unheard.

The digimon nodded. T.K carried him and hugged him. He thought for the last three years, he had lost his dear friend forever. So a party was held to celebrate this happy occasion. When everyone went to retire for the night, it was only Patamon and Gatomon left. They were sitting side by side looking up at the starry sky. A shooting star flashed by.

" Make a wish Gatomon, my dear. " Patamon said.

" Oh, my wish has already been granted Patamon. I just don't know how...Not that I'm complaining.. " Gatomon stated quietly.

" Shall I tell you a secret? " Patamon asked with a cheeky smile.

" What? "

" You know that we both digivolve into angel digimon right? "

" Yes. " Gatomon frowned, she couldn't see where this conversation was going to.

" Well, angels were never meant to die. " Patamon replied.

She smiled.

" Yes, they weren't. "

With that, they kissed each other on the lips again, knowing that they will never again be lonely.

* * *

Hope you liked it all of you!! Thanks for reading!! I can't believe I made it so sad in the beginning. I also hope it doesn't sound to cliche! See you all soon!! 


End file.
